Anytime
by Fille au chat
Summary: Comme tout le monde, Lily chante et danse devant son miroir. "Killer the Queen", précisément. Sale habitude qu'a pris Potter de transformer ses affaires pour l'espionner. OS James Potter / Lily Evans.


**Anytime**

* * *

 **Rating :** K

 **Couples :** James Potter / Lily Evans.

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling, blabla... et j'emprunte les paroles de "Killer the Queen" de... ben... Queen. Pas l'habitude de faire une song fic, je pense que ça y ressemble plus ou moins.

 **Note :** Petit OS léger, comme ça, sans raison, sauf peut-être la fin de la fanfic "Tranches de vie" de Luma-az (une tuerie au passage pour les fans de SBRL) qui m'a plus ou moins inspiré ce truc vite fait pas franchement au niveau mais que j'avais besoin d'écrire.

Bises à vous tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **-** **She's a Killer Queen...** **Gunpowder, gelatine...**_

Murmurant les paroles du bout des lèvres, Lily s'interrompit soudainement en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à la porte de la salle de bain des préfets, comme si celle-ci allait soudainement lui sauter à la figure pour l'attaquer si elle continuait à chantonner.

Expérience personnelle de l'impossible devenant à peine improbable.

A coup sûr, James Potter avait dû tenter des centaines de sorts pour franchir cette porte et, même s'il était impossible qu'il réussisse à l'ouvrir un jour, Lily sentait quelques tendances paranoïaques s'imposer chez elle ces derniers temps. Après tout, il était strictement impossible que Sirius Black réussisse à récupérer le moindre morceau de musique confisqué par McGonagall pour passer _Killer The Queen_ à pleine puissance dans tout le château et en pleine nuit.

Pourtant, le morceau avait résonné si longtemps que Lily se souvenait encore par cœur du refrain.

Toujours s'attendre au pire lorsqu'un Maraudeur faisait partie de l'équation.

 _ **\- Dynamite with a laser beam...**_

Bon, peut-être exagérait-elle, au fond. Le quatuor avait aussi ses limites et James était le seul à la harceler - Merlin soit loué. Et tous Grands Sorciers de tout temps. Et tous les Dieux existants. Il était plutôt évident qu'elle n'aurait jamais survécu si Remus n'était pas un ami sincère essayant désespérément de modérer les ardeurs de son meilleur ami, même si ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Et puis, vraiment, cette musique était juste trop entraînante pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à la chanter devant le miroir pendant qu'elle se préparait.

Riant un peu en constatant elle-même qu'elle se trémoussait ridiculement sur cette musique qu'elle était la seule à entendre, Lily ferma les yeux et chanta en boucle le refrain qui ne voulait plus la quitter, à voix haute, poussant même sur sa voix objectivement plutôt mélodieuse, dansant en tournant sur elle-même, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, s'amusant toute seule à se prendre pour une chanteuse en utilisant sa brosse à cheveux comme micro.

C'était stupide mais tant pis, Sirius Black avait détraqué ses derniers neurones en la privant si injustement de sommeil avec une chanson aussi fabuleuse.

 _ **\- Guaranteed to blow your mind...** **Anytime ! She's a Killer Queen !**_

Voilà. C'était parti. Adieu dignité, elle s'en fichait, personne ne la regardait de toute façon alors elle pouvait bien hurler tant qu'elle voulait.

N'est-ce pas ?

 _ **\- Gunpowder, gela... a... TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ?!**_

Lançant un _Repulso_ sur son miroir de poche posé sagement sur le lavabo et dans lequel elle venait d'apercevoir furtivement le visage d'un James Potter - hésitant presque avec _Avada Kedevra_ , à force, il faudrait l'admettre, ce devait être le seul sort capable de l'aider contre ce dernier - aux cheveux hérissés et aux lunettes rondes immondes, Lily sentit son souffle se couper en voyant le miroir se briser dans un bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce, complètement figée de terreur.

Puis lentement, elle dirigea sa baguette vers la porte de la salle de bain, lançant en un murmure un _Alohomora_ , l'instinct lui dictant une affreuse certitude.

Certitude qui se révéla exacte.

Potter était bel et bien derrière cette foutue porte, incapable de passer mais ne se décourageant jamais, un miroir identique au sien dans la main.

 **\- Salut, Lily ! Comment tu v...**

Balançant le miroir brisé à la tête de l'abruti profond dans l'espoir qu'il s'écorche avec et en meurt, Lily crissa des dents en voyant le garçon récupérer facilement l'objet dans ses mains sans même se blesser. Et elle ne manqua pas de marquer sa déception avec un reniflement presque méprisant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les talents de Poursuiveur de son soupirant - eurk - l'ennuient profondément.

 **\- Nooooon ! Mon miroir ! C'est un objet super rare, ça va être super long à le faire réparer ! Pourquoi tu l'as cassé ?**

 **\- Instinct de survie,** se contenta-t-elle de répliquer avec toute la sincérité du monde. **Et tu mériterais que je casse des centaines d'autres choses rares.**

Non, elle n'allait pas rouler des yeux en le voyant cacher avec ses mains une certaine partie de son anatomie. Non, non...

 **\- Contente-toi de dégager, Potter. Tu ne peux pas rentrer, de toute façon.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas recommencer à danser ?** Osa-t-il quémander avec de grands yeux étincelants. **S'il te plaîiiiiit... Tu chantes trop bien ! Tu es la plus belle fille du monde, Lily ! Je t'aime ! Tu es la femme de ma vie !**

Dire que la plupart des filles de son âge rêvait de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses.

Non pas que Lily ne souhaite pas sincèrement aimer quelqu'un elle aussi mais, franchement, Potter, c'était juste impossible ! Qui voudrait d'un mec arrogant clamant son amour aux yeux de tous juste pour pouvoir se faire mousser auprès des autres filles ? C'était une technique pour le moins étrange, certes, mais il était plutôt évident que Potter ne serait jamais sérieux avec elle.

Pas qu'elle le souhaite. Evidemment.

 **\- Arrête ça, Potter. Et ne parle de ce que tu viens de voir à personne. Pour ta propre sécurité, bien sûr.**

 **\- Seulement si tu danses et chantes ! Alleeeeez... Juste une fois. Et je ne le dirai à personne ?**

Sa proposition paraissait presque innocente et Lily commençait un peu à stresser à l'idée que quelqu'un les surprenne. Si c'était le cas, Potter ne manquerait pas de faire une scène vantant ses capacités en danse et en chant et Lily n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler pendant des mois.

 _ **-** **She's... a Killer... Queen...**_ _ **Gunpowder... gelatine...**_

Lily marmonnait plus qu'elle ne chantait mais Potter l'écoutait sagement, ce qui était en soi un bien étrange miracle vu que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait absolument jamais, lui faisant penser que ce n'était peut-être pas la pire des idées. Son expression blasé et sa danse la moins expressive au monde devait donner un drôle d'effet mais Potter la regardait tout de même comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'absolument fantastique.

 **\- Encore ! Encore un peu...**

Ce gamin...

Honnêtement, la rousse devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. C'était le paradoxe Potterien ; Peu importe qu'il soit bourré de défauts, son ridicule le rendait malgré tout... attachant ? D'une certaine manière. Mais plutôt mourir que de le lui avouer alors qu'il n'était pas foutu d'être sérieux deux secondes, s'il sortait avec elle, ce serait très certainement uniquement pour parader, pas pour elle-même.

En attendant, elle profita un peu de son regard brillant d'excitation et d'attention ; juste pour le plaisir coupable de l'apprécier et surtout de le lui faire payer.

 **\- Même pas en rêve, Potter. Tu n'auras jamais plus, tu sais ?**

C'était peut-être un peu méchant. Un côté Serpentard qui ressortait... Mais ça l'agaçait toujours de l'imaginer draguer d'autres filles en l'utilisant comme trophée ultime.

Néanmoins, une fois la porte refermée, Lily s'autorisa à un large sourire et même à ricaner. L'air stupide de Potter valait tellement le coup. C'était quelque chose à voir au moins une fois avant sa mort. En une demie-seconde, Potter était capable de passer d'un regard de pure adoration à une piteuse déception capable de faire pleurer un chiot venant de perdre sa mère - du moins pour ceux qui ne le côtoyaient pas tous les jours et qui ne connaissaient pas le _truc_.

Bien sûr, Potter aurait pu tenter d'être plus efficace, en se contentant de flirter avec elle gentiment sans hurler ses preuves d'amour devant l'humanité toute entière ; Mais Potter ne pensait pas comme ça. En fait, Potter ne pensait pas _tout court_.

Et si c'était parfois agaçant, c'était aussi parfois drôlement amusant. Potter était Potter. Et Potter pouvait inventer n'importe quoi pour elle... à tout moment.

 _ **\- Anytime...**_

Souriante et indéniablement de bonne humeur, Lily se contenta de ranger ses affaires avant de partir en cours, ne songeant même pas à espérer que Potter tienne sa langue sur ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui fut bien sûr une erreur fatale.

Parce que lorsqu'un Serpentard se moqua une énième fois de la sauvagerie de la musique moldue en insultant les danses associées au rock, Potter ne put s'empêcher de la citer comme la meilleure danseuse et chanteuse au monde parce qu'il en avait été témoin. Sur une table de la Grande Salle. Réclamant même le silence avant de hurler ses âneries et pointer du doigt le Serpentard comme s'il était coupable d'un crime abominable.

Si Lily l'épousait réellement un jour, alors elle serait très rapidement veuve et jugée coupable du meurtre du mari. A raison.


End file.
